Love triangles are trouble
by chocoholicbabe
Summary: No! No summary, I'm bad at summary just pretty please read it lol. Lots of 2x5 stuff coz there's not much around anymore, there may be hints at other couples later on. Chapter 5 up!
1. Err, yeah?

My first ficcy lol like EVER so please don't flame… if I don't get reviews then I wont carry on but thought I'd just give it a go lol! Xxx

Sector V entered the living room part of their tree house, covered in scratches and bruises and dragging their feet slowly along the floor. Although, who could blame them after six back to back missions? Even numbuh one was tired out, which was really rare for him, since he totally lived for missions, which made him an excellent leader. They all separated and began doing their own thing; numbuh 1 sat down at the super computer to inform the moonbase on their success. Numbuh 2 picked up a half eaten chilli dog and began to munch on it (it tasted surprisingly good considering it was like a day old). Numbuh three collapsed onto the couch next to numbuh four, resting her head on his shoulder to his complete joy. Numbuh 5 sat on an armchair with her legs hanging over the sides, too tired to even pick up her unread magazine.

"Man, numbuh five is wiped out," she stated into the silence. The rest of the team began to mumble their agreements, until numbuh one put a halt to it all.

"Come on guys, we're the kids next door, our job is to save children all around the world, and if that means tiring ourselves out once in a while, then that's the way it goes," he told them sternly.

"Well ah still say it's a cruddy oidea givin' us _six_ back to back missions, don't they know they've got other operatives to use too?" Asked numbuh four angrily. Numbuh one ignored him, and went back to typing. For a few minutes, all that could be heard was the clicking of the keyboard and numbuh two munching on his chilli dog. Once he'd finished, numbuh 2 took to his favourite hobby, watching munbuh five. He'd been doing this for a while now, it wasn't that he was being a creep or anything, he just loved the way she moved, talked, everything. Even now with her dark hair all messed up and her chest moving up and down in exhaustion, she looked beautiful. He knew it was wrong for a boy his age to like girls, but he didn't care. He'd stopped liking Cree, munbuh five's big sister, a few months ago, about the same time he'd started noticing numbuh five. He supposed he must of always kind of liked her, because he'd always tried to impress her in his own crazy way, telling joke after joke, trying to make her laugh. On the very few occasions she giggled, his heart would soar, but most of the time, she would just raise her eyebrows or hit him for being so lame. He often liked to fantasize her laughing at everything he said and telling him he was cool, but then he'd be brought back to reality with an unpleasant bump.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Oi got it last time!" Shouted numbuh four.

"I got it the time before!" Yelled numbuh three, not quite sure why she was saying this, like most things she said.

"Numbuh five just ain't goin'," Said numbuh five, calmly but clearly.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to do it numbuh two," numbuh one informed him, as though there was no other choice.

"W-what? Why _me_?" Asked numbuh two in surprise.

"Because I'm the leader, and that's an order," he replied firmly.

Numbuh two grumbled all the way down the stairs, firstly about numbuh one, then at himself for forgetting to build an elevator in the treehouse, then at himself again for remembering that there was an elevator, he'd just forgotten to use it. These ramblings took him all the way downstairs, all the way past numbuh one's dad, who was completely absorbed in the father-son suggestions in the newspaper, and to the front door.

He opened it to see a boy about his own age age stood right in front of him, slumped casually against the door frame. Numbuh two took him in from his dark, spiked up brown hair, to his perfectly built figure, right to his rather expensive looking Nike trainers and decided immediately there was something about this boy he didn't like.

"Er, yeah?" Asked numbuh two rudely, since the boy just seemed to be staring at him through his large brown eyes, he just reminded numbuh two of one of those wimpy puppy dogs that look like they were about to cry if you wont give them food or something ridiculous like that.

"I'm numbuh 105, I was assigned to sector V by the moonbase." The boy said coolly.

"Err, ok. You better come in I guess," shrugged numbuh two, turning round to make his way into the lift, and completely missing the slightly evil grin numbuh 105 threw at his retreating back…

So, what do ya think? Too undetailed, too short, what? Pwease review ok? I have to go now buh bye xoxox


	2. it only takes two to get a pizza

Yey! I got reviews! Thankyou sooo much hehe ok, time to continue story like I said…

"So, uh, how long have you been in the Kids Next Door for?" Asked numbuh two, trying to make conversation as the elevator doors slammed shut.

"Long enough," replied numbuh 105 uninterestedly, folding his arms impatiently as they waited for the elevator to stop. Eventually, it came to a halt, and the doors flew open to reveal the rest of sector V, still in the same positions as numbuh two had left them earlier.

"Hey! Numbuh one, this kid says he's been assigned to sector V," numbuh two informed his leader. Everyone's heads snapped up to look at the new guy.

"Impossible," said numbuh one, getting up and shaking his head. "If we were receiving a new operative, numbuh 63.5 would have sent me the transfer paper."

"Yeah, well, looks like he forgot doesn't it?" Commented the boy, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"YEY! New friend!" Yelled numbuh three excitedly, bounding over to numbuh 105, and grabbing him a tight hug. He looked slightly surprised but not like he particularly cared.

"I'm Kuki, but my friends call me numbuh three!" She carried on, letting him go. "What's your name?"

"Just numbuh 105," he answered in a casual tone. A tone, which was really starting to irritate numbuh two, since he seemed to be using a lot, like he just had no personality at all. Numbuh four didn't seem to be taking too kindly to this new guy either.

"What? No way! We don't need anymore operatives in our sector!" He complained angrily.

"Weren't you just complainin' about how we never have extra help on missions?" Numbuh five asked him raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, but by sending other sectors, not just throwing random operatives at us!" He carried on, his voice getting louder.

"Well, if moonbase sent him I suppose there isn't much more we can do," Numbuh one shrugged. "Alright, now as to which room you'll be sleeping in-"

"Don't even think about it," numbuh four growled.

"You can sleep in numbuh two's room," he finished.

"What? Why me?" Numbuh two asked in surprise.He was beginning to feelthat this kid was a real pain.

"Aw, come on numbuh two, numbuh five is sure you can make some space in that big room of yours," numbuh five grinned.

"Err, ok," he smiled back, feeling his cheeks flush slightly as she flashed him that cute smile he was so in love with.

"Ok, so numbuh two, you show numbuh 105 where he's sleeping, while I try and get some transfer papers from moonbase." Said numbuh one bossily. Grumbling slightly, numbuh two turned round and made his way up the stairs to his room.

"So, that African girl's pretty cute, huh?" Asked numbuh 105, once they were out of ear shot.

"Wh-what?" Asked numbuh two, completely caught by surprise.

"That African one, looks like I'm gonna fit right in here huh?" Asked numbuh 105 as numbuh two pushed the door to his room open. Numbuh two ignored him, and, although he was probably imagining it, he could have sworn the boy had used a mocking tone.

"Alright… er… I don't have a spare bed in here, but I'm sure one of the other guys'll let me borrow one, so just stick your stuff down there for now," Said numbuh two, pointing to a spot on the floor which wasn't covered with blueprints and tools.

"Man, is your bed high enough?" Asked numbuh 105, looking up at the plane which numbuh two had crashed through his room wall and now used as his bed. Numbuh 105 didn't even wait for an answer; he just went looking round numbuh two's room, picking up blueprints and shaking his head, or kicking spanners and wrenches out of the way.

"So, I'm guessing you're into 2x4 technology?" He asked numbuh two.

"Err, yeah," Answered numbuh two, completely taken aback by this boy's rudeness.

"Cool, me too, looks you'll be getting some competition huh?" The boy grinned.

"Looks like it," smiled numbuh two through gritted teeth, starting to dislike the guy more by the second. "Come on, we better be getting back to the others."

"Whatever," shrugged numbuh 105, setting down the picture he'd just picked up of numbuh two and his dad and making his way out of the room.

When they got downstairs they saw that the rest of their teammates were basically back to normal. Numbuh five had now picked up a magazine and was flicking through it casually. Numbuh one was busy printing out numbuh 105's transfer papers from the super computer. Numbuh three was completely beating numbuh four on a video game they were playing, while numbuh four was actually stood up on the sofa, desperately telling his car to move faster.

"Ah, numbuh 105, I've your papers have come through. So, numbuh 105, real name Dean Pilling, nationality American, specialties lie in 2x4 technology, correct?" Numbuh one asked him.

"Yep," replied numbuh 105, taking a seat on the sofa next to numbuh three.

"Hey, do any of you guys have a spare bed or mattress or something for numbuh 105?" Numuh two asked his busy team.

"Numbuh five has one, she's gonna need some help carrying it to your room though," she replied, shutting her magazine and walking towards numbuh two smiling.

"Thanks numbuh five," he smiled weakly, his knees buckling slightly as she walked towards him.

"Here, I'll give you some help with that numbuh five," said numbuh 105 quickly, rushing over towards her.

"Oh, ok, wutever," numbuh five shrugged, but throwing a slightly disappointed look in numbuh twos direction. As she walked out the door with numbuh 105 asking her what her favourite music was, numbuh two sat down in the now unoccupied armchair disappointedly.

"Dude, why don't you just ask her out?" Asked numbuh four, staring determinedly at the television screen.

"Huh?" Asked numbuh two in surprise.

"It's so obvious you like 'er," numbuh four told him.

"I could say the same to you about a certain girl," numbuh two grinned. Numbuh four blushed, but luckily numbuh three wasn't listening to the conversation. About ten minutes later, numbuhs five and 105 returned, and she seemed to be laughing at something he was saying, making numbuh two burn with jealousy.

"Man, that is so true," laughed numbuh five, then stopping in front of numbuh two and putting her hands on her hips.

"Move," she said.

"Nah," replied numbuh two, grinning at her teasingly.

"Don't make me move ya Gilligan," she warned him.

"Bring it on Lincoln," he smiled. She grabbed at his wrist and started trying to pull him off, but he kept his ground and pulled his arm in quickly so that she fell on top of him. They quickly became a giggling heap as they tried to push each other off the chair. Numbuhs one, three and four carried on with what they were doing, but grinned knowingly all the same. Numbuh 105 just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, who's getting the pizza's?" Asked numbuh four, after numbuh three beat him at their fifth rematch

"We'll go get 'em, come on numbuh two," laughed numbuh five, putting her cap back on her head as he readjusted his goggles.

"They both made their way towards the door when numbuh 105 stopped them.

"Hey, why don't I go with you? That way you can show me around the town," he asked numbuh five in a flirty tone.

"Oh, err, ok," she shrugged, making her way out the door. Numbuh two went to follow her but numbuh 105 stopped him again.

It only takes two to get a pizza you know," he said, as he too made his way out the door. Leaving numbuh two feeling slightly dejected for the second time that day.

"Man, oi really don't loike that guy," said numbuh four, wrinking his nose.

"That makes two of us then," muttered numbuh two.

Yey! Second chapter done, I really don't like that numbuh 105 either hehe, oh well, at least numbuh two got to have a bit of fun with numbuh five hehe.


	3. I also have an announcement

Yey! More reviews, hehe! Ok, sorry, I shall continue with the story now!  There may not be much 2x5 stuff in this chappie though coz… uh… well I'm sure you'll get it when you read it! Little bit of 3x4.

Numbuh two sat and stared with a vacant expression at the TV screen as numbuh three and four played their video game (with numbuh four getting more and more agitated by the second). Numbuh one had finished with whatever he was typing on the super computer and had gone upstairs, telling them to shout him down when the pizzas arrived. Then when numbuh four had almost cracked the TV screen by throwing his controller at it, numbuh three walked out the room, telling him she didn't play with big meanie heads, which just left numbuh two and his best friend alone. They were both silent for a few minutes until numbuh two let out a huge sigh.

"Looks like we're both striking out huh?" He asked, turning towards numbuh four.

"What do ya mean?" Asked numbuh four in confusion.

"Well, I don't wanna ask numbuh five out, and you don't wanna ask-"

"OI DON'T LOIKE NUMBUH THREE AS ANYTHING BUT A FRIEND!" Numbuh four yelled angrily. Numbuh two rolled his eyes.

"I don't know who you think you're fooling numbuh four, 'coz it's none of us, and definitely not yourself, so why don't you just ask her?"

"Yeah? Well what about you? Why don't you just ask numbuh five? You're totally in love with 'er, everyone can see that!"

"I can't ask her," said numbuh two sadly.

"Well why not?" Asked numbuh four impatiently.

"Look at me numbuh four, I'm a geek, I'm so not in numbuh five's league, and I'm not exactly a stick insect am I? She'd just reject me!" He said quietly, looking down at the floor. Numbuh four sat and stared at his friend in surprise for a few minutes.

"Oi'll tell you what, tonight at dinner, I'll ask numbuh three out, and you ask numbuh five, that way at least we know where we stand if they turn us down," shrugged numbuh four. Numbuh two looked up at him then grinned.

"Sure, o.k, tonight," he replied. He held out his hand and numbuh four gave him a high five, and they sat and grinned like a couple of idiots.

Suddenly the super computer started beeping, but it wasn't the urgent alarm, so numbuh two took his time in walking over to answer. Numbuh 63.5's face appeared on the large screen.

"Ah, numbuh two, just the person I wanted to speak to, I have a proposition for you," he said, his words rather muffled because of his brace.

"Ok, shoot," yawned numbuh two (numbuh 63.5 tended to put you to sleep when it wasn't an urgent mission, just the sound of his voice made you feel sleepy).

"That's a negatory, I want this message to be passed on in _private_," he said, glaring at numbuh four.

"Whatever," shrugged numbuh four, heaving himself off of the couch. "Later, numbuh two, 65 point dweeb," he nodded at them both as he left the room. Numbuh 65.3 narrowed his eyes at numbuh four but then cleared his throat and looked back at numbuh two.

"Now then, I'm sure you heard that our head engineer for 2x4 technology, numbuh 254, was recently decommissioned?" Asked numbuh 65.3.

"Err, yeah, I got wind of it," replied numbuh 2, intrigued as to where this conversation was going.

"Well, I suppose you'll have guessed there's now a spot open as head engineer, and since you're the best 2x4 technologist we've ever had, numbuh 362 was wondering if you'd like to apply for the spot." Numbuh two was taken aback.

"What? No way! I'd never leave sector V!" Said numbuh two in shock.

"Alright, alright, there's no need to get so uptight," said numbuh 65.3, raising his eyebrows. "This is numbuh 65.3, signing out." The screen went blank. Numbuh two felt quite upset at the thought of leaving sector V, and, of course, numbuh five! Suddenly the door was thrown open and numbuh's five and 105 stood in it's frame, numbuh five looking quite stressed, numbuh 105's expression completely relaxed. The rest of sector V had obviously heard the door crash against the wall, because numbuh's one and four entered the room, followed by a skipping numbuh three who was chanting "pizza! Pizza! Yummy cheesy pizza!"

"There ain't any pizza just yet," numbuh five explained to her.

"Aw! Why?" Asked numbuh three in disappointment.

"'Coz it was so crowded in dat place the walls were bulgin'! So we just told 'em to deliver one to us, so it'll be round about 5 minutes yet." The rest of them all groaned in disappointment and hunger. They all went and collapsed onto either the sofa, chair or floor, out of hunger and boredom.

"So 'ow come you took so long getting' back?" Asked numbuh four, once he was sick of listening to the sounds of tummies rumbling.

"I was showin' numbuh 105 all the sights," shrugged numbuh five. "Turns out we got quite a lot in common huh?" She grinned at numbuh 105.

"Sure does," numbuh 105 smiled back.

"'An what did numbuh 65 point dweeb want huh?" Numbuh four continued on with his little quiz.

"Uh, nothing! Just some stuff about some blueprints on a new aircraft or something like that," numbuh two lied, feeling their eyes all bore into him. After all, there was no point in making them all paranoid over nothing was there? The next few minutes up until the pizza arrived were the most boring minutes of their lives, so when the doorbell finally rang they practically flew to the door, and all crashing simultaneously into the front door, while numbuh one's dad tutted at the racket over the top of his evening newspaper. Once they were back upstairs, round the kitchen table and stuffing their faces with ham and pineapple, pepperoni and double cheese pizza, a happy chatter broke out round the table. Numbuh's five and 105 were discussing the newest band they both seemed to be into, numbuh three was just happily munching on a pizza. numbuh's one, two and four were arguing over who should have been elected class president. Suddenly numbuh three went out the room to get a soda, and numbuh four, with a quick, nervous nod in numbuh two's direction, got up and followed her. It took quite a while before there was any sign of the two of them, and numbuh two guessed numbuh four was getting one word a minute out. Eventually they heard numbuh three squeal so loudly with delight people down the street could easily have heard them.

"Woah, what's up with her?" Asked numbuh five, after nearly choking on her glass of water.

"Probably just found out a new rainbow monkeys on sale or something," shrugged numbuh one. Soon numbuh three came running into the room, holing hands with a very red in the face but pleased looking numbuh four.

"Guess what! Guess what! Numbuh four is my boyfriend!" She yelled happily. Numbuh's one and five gasped, numbuh two grinned and numbuh 105's face was totally indifferent.

"Man, dat's great guys!" Numbuh five laughed.

"Yes, congratulations," smiled numbuh one.

"Well done mate," smiled numbuh two, giving his best friend thumbs up.

"Your turn," numbuh four whispered to numbuh two, as he took a seat back at the table. Numbuh two swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to face numbuh five. He took in her beautiful honey brown eyes, her soft, silky black hair, even the way her cute mouth moved up and down as she chewed. He didn't care what any adults said, kids could fall in love, he just knew it. He cleared his throat quietly and started,

"Nu-"

"_I _also have an announcement to make," numbuh 105 cut across him. He then turned to numbuh five. "Abigail, I know we haven't known each other long… about half a day to be precise… and I know this sounds ridiculous… but I really like you… so… will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, for the first time that day, there was emotion in his voice. Everyone around the table was now staring, jaws dropped, looks of utter disbelief pasted on their faces. Numbuh two could feel his once inflating heart now start to deflate slowly; waiting for numbuh five's answer was the longest five seconds of his life.

"I-Well-sure, I'd be happy to," smiled numbuh five, sounding completely astounded. Everybody else turned and stared at number two, who now felt like numbuh five had just ripped his heart out and torn it right into pieces. His chest actually hurt, maybe his heart actually was breaking… he couldn't stand the sight of what was around him anymore. The expressions, the open mouths, the lovey dovey looks between numbuh's five and 105, he felt ill.

"I-I just have to go to the bathroom," he said quickly rushing out. He ran into his room and slammed the door. He removed his goggles, which were all steamed up from his tears. How could he spend the next thirteen years, watching the love of his life prance around the same tree house he lived in with someone else? How could he be on missions, knowing his heart would just completely shatter the moment he saw numbuh five's face? He lay down on his bed and let the tears trickle down his face freely for a while. Eventually, something came to him. It was a last resort, but he'd do anything to get away from here. He walked over to the computer in his room, and began to type something out, and a face appeared on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hi, numbuh 65.3, about that proposition…"

Dun Dun DUUUN! Lol awww poor numbuh two! The same thing happened to me once, it really does hurt! Anyways please R n R buh bye xoxox


	4. Goin' somewhere?

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a hectic summer lol! Big, big BIG thankies to all my lil reviewers luv ya guys:) Ok, now on with the story!**

"Yes, what about it?" Asked the large computer image of numbuh 65.3

"You haven't found anyone to take it have ya?" Asked numbuh two hopefully.

"Err… I think numbuh 56 from Sector F mentioned something about being interested, but that was about- hey! Have you been crying?" He asked curiously, noticing numbuh two's red puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

"What? No! We er, we had onions, on-on our pizza," Replied numbuh two quickly, snapping his goggles back into place and scrubbing furiously at his cheek with the back of his hand. "So the position's still open then?"

"Yes, of course," numbuh 65.3 responded haughtily. "But why are _you_ interested all of a sudden?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well you know, we've got numbuh 105 here for any 2x4 technology commands, so I thought maybe I'd move on to bigger things," numbuh two shrugged in a would-be-casual voice.

"Numbuh 105? When did he move? I didn't here about any transfer!" Said numbuh 65.3 incredulously. Numbuh two shrugged uncaringly.

"Well, numbuh 362 sent the transfer papers through to numbuh one," he said, starting to get bored of the conversation.

"Numbuh 362 has gone on vacation!" Said numbuh 65.3, with a maddeningly superior air, almost as though the thought of sharing such valuable information with such a common member of the Kids Next Door was unthinkable.

"Yeah yeah, well someone transferred him," said numbuh two, yawning and starting to feel fed up. "So are you gonna let me apply for this head engineer position or not."

"Fine, fine, but you're going to have to leave right now," said numbuh 65.3 importantly.

"Suits me just fine," muttered numbuh 2 bitterly.

"This is numbuh 65.3, signing out." As soon as the screen went blank, all the emotions of tonight came flooding back to numbuh two, the dark screen reminding him of the blackness he felt he was being suffocated in. With a heavy heart, he flung an empty backpack onto an unoccupied desk and began to pack. He put in a picture of a very young version of himself, riding happily on his father's shoulders, without a care in the world. Next went in a picture of sector V. Numbuh two gave a sad smile as he stared at it absent-mindedly. The picture had been taken in a photo booth at a carnival that had come to town, and due to the large sugar intake they'd had from all the cotton candy and taffy and candied apples, they were all looking very happy and hyper. Even numbuh's one and four were smiling giddily for the picture, an extremely rare event, thought numbuh two with a small laugh. What he loved most about the picture though, was the fact that numbuh five had her arm around him and her face was pressed close towards his… he had felt so ecstatic at that moment… like he just wanted to be frozen in time like that, just like in the picture. Feeling tears prickle the back of his eyes he quickly deposited the photo inside the bag and threw in some essentials that he'd need up at the moon base. Then miserably, he slowly zipped up the bag and hoisted it onto his back… knowing facing his teammates now would not be an easy task.

The rest of sector V had retired to the living room, their tummies now considerably bloated and happy, blissful looks on their faces. Numbuh one had flopped down onto an armchair, for once too tired to do any work on the super computer. Numbuh's four and three now occupied the couch, sitting next to each other and holding hands awkwardly. Numbuh 105 sat next to numbuh four, with numbuh five sat on the floor and leaning back on his legs as she flicking through her magazine. Anyone looking at her would have thought she looked content, but secretly she was wondering if she'd made the right decision in saying yes to numbuh 105… and she was still trying to work out what numbuh two had been about to say before numbuh 105 had interrupted… Suddenly the automatic doors opened up to reveal a very down looking numbuh two. They all looked up at him and then at the large backpack hanging on his back.

"Goin' somewhere?" Numbuh four laughed.

"You could say that," mumbled numbuh two.

"Oooh, where're you going?" Asked numbuh three excitedly. "You know there's a new rainbow monkey campsite just opened! But then again you'd need a tent… Oh oh I know! You're…"

"I'm leaving." Numbuh two interrupted her sadly.

"Yeah yeah, I know _that_, but where are you going _to_? Oh are you going to the carnival? Wow I wanna go too!" Numbuh three complained.

"Wait, what do you mean you're leaving?" Asked numbuh one, looking over the top of his dark glasses sternly.

"I got offered a job up at moon base," said two, trying to keep his voice calm as he held his head up high.

"WHAT?" Yelled the rest of his team, except numbuh 105, who merely shrugged.

"Dude! Ya can't leave!" Said numbuh four indignantly, letting go of numbuh three's hand and standing up on the couch.

"Well I am, I have to go right away. So I guess this means goodbye," said numbuh two, sounding as though he was quoting a line from some corny film.

"Hold up," said numbuh five crossly, getting to her feet and walking over to where her soon to be ex teammate stood. You can't just quit like dat! You didn't even give us a reason for why you're leavin'!"

"I have my reasons," he said importantly, glad his goggles hid his teary eyes. With a small smile at them and a last look round at the kids he'd spent so much of his time with and gotten to know so well, he exited through the door, leaving an extremely flabbergasted (save numbuh 105, who looked totally indifferent) sector V behind.

"So… does this mean numbuh two wont go to the carnival with me?" Asked numbuh three sadly. They all looked at her incredulously.

As numbuh two steered his ship away from the tree house, he drove slowly so as to get a last, long look at the place where he'd spent almost two years of his life growing up alongside his friends. However, as soon as it became just a tiny speck in the distance, he thrust the ship into full speed, and made a journey he'd never made without Sector V in his entire life.

"Ok, so this is the team you'll be working with," said numbuh 65.3 professionally, about three hours later form when numbuh two had set off.

"Numbuh seventy seven, numbuh ninety six and numbuh thirty four," each operative gave numbuh two a friendly wave as their numbuh was called, and numbuh two returned each one half-heartedly. A sandy haired boy in blue dungarees covered in grease and oil approached them with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, and this is numbuh 105," numbuh 65.3 carried on, pointing at the boy. "I told you he hadn't been transferred," he added smugly, as though the thought of the information of a transferred operative not being confided in him was simply preposterous.

"No no, not this numbuh 105, the other one," said numbuh two impatiently, starting to regret his decision already. Numbuh 65.3 and the rest of them stared at him in bewilderment.

"There _is_ no other numbuh 105," numbuh 65.3 informed him.

"What! Then what- who-" numbuh two stammered in confusion.

Meanwhile, back at the sector V tree house, numbuh's one, three, four and five were all clamoured around the super computer, ordering to be seen by numbuh 362.

"I'm sorry, numbuh 362 is on vacation, and that's all there is to it!"

"No no, that's impossible!" Said numbuh one angrily, slamming his fists on the keyboard impatiently. "She sent some transfer papers through just a few hours ago!"

"Nope, sorry, there haven't been any transfers made in the last month. Signing out, sorry." The screen went blank leaving a very confused looking sector V.

"How is that possible? I-she- I- then how did-"

"Oh, I'd say that's the least of your worries right now," said a snide voice behind them. The last thing sector V saw was numbuh 105 stood with a stun lazer in his hand, before their whole world, went black….

**Oooh big cliffhanger! Mwahaha! And I have total power over what happens next! Maybe if I get some reviews it'll turn out to be a happy ending…. Nah just kidding, I don't do blackmail, just please R+R! buh bye xoxox**


	5. so what's the plan now?

**Hello! I'm back again! Ok, once again thank you to all my reviewers! Aaaand back to the story…**

As numbuh one's eyelids dazedly flickered open, the first thing he saw come into focus were bars. _Bars!_ He sat up quickly. Well, as quickly as one can when they've just recently been stunned into unconsciousness. He took off his dark spectacles and got his first good look at his surroundings. He was in a large cage. The roof was so low that it would probably just skim his head when he stood up. The bars consisted of thin iron rods, placed so closely together that even a small rabbit would have trouble squeezing through. The cage seemed to be situated in a large, depressingly gloomy empty room, the only light was flooding in from a tiny window built about 30 ft from the ground. The only other exit was a large wooden double door, guarded by thin trips of laser beams, which made a crisscross pattern across the doorframe, letting out a low, menacing sizzling noise. He spun around anxiously and let out a relieved sigh at the sight of the sleeping forms of his teammates curled up behind him. Standing up shakily, he checked himself over for damages. Feeling confident that there was nothing to worry about, he bent down and gently shook numbuh five's shoulder. After swatting away his hand and attempting to punch him in the face, she finally began to stir. Slowly her eyes opened to reveal the worry and confusion mixed into her beautiful brown orbs.

"Numbuh one?" She asked groggily, her eyes straining to focus on his pale yet confident face.

"Numbuh five, are you ok?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, numbuh five is just fine… but where are we?" She asked blearily as numbuh one helped her into a sitting position.

"I don't know. Come on, let's wake the other two up." Together they gently shook numbuhs three and four awake, and when they were all happy that none of them was harmed in anyway, they sat and huddled into a small circle.

"So what's the plan now numbuh one?" Asked numbuh four aggressively, desperate to tear into the fake numbuh 105 after memories of the event that had happened before they fell unconscious came flooding back to him.

"I-I don't know," numbuh one admitted in a small voice.

"I wish numbuh two were here, he'd save us," whispered numbuh three sadly. Numbuh five sat with her knees close to her chest, rocking back and forth slightly and staring at the blank space straight ahead of her, not making eye contact with any of the others.

"Numbuh five?" Murmured numbuh one softly.

"numbuh five can't believe she fell for it," she said, sounding slightly like she was in a trance.

"Oh come on numbuh five! We all thought he was our friend silly!" Said numbuh three sympathetically, laying a sleeve-clad hand on her best friends shoulder.

"An' oi can't believe you were gonna have the guy as your boyfriend!" Numbuh four pointed out rather unhelpfully, earning a dig in the rib from his rather annoyed girlfriend.

"What? It's true!"

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to say that!"

"Why in the crud not? It's true! He-"

"Who cares? We all thought he was a nice person! It isn't numbuh five's fault she-"

"Oi didn't say it was her fault! Oi just said-"

"Would you guys SHUT UP!" Yelled numbuh five angrily, causing the other three to jump and stare at her in surprise, numbuh's one and four with their mouths slightly open and numbuh three's eyes brimming with tears with the unfairness of her friend shouting at her. After all, she'd been on her side.

"Look, I know Numbuh five I'm sorry, I didn't realise he was a fake ok?" She said sounding aggravated and giving numbuh three an apologetic look.

"What I can't understand," numbuh one joined in. "Is how he could fool the whole of global Kids Next Door Command. I mean, he'd have to get through all the filing systems, which would take a _lot_ of a lot of code breaking and hacking. Then to get right into numbuh 362's private assessment papers, he can't have done it all on his own! I mean it was- it was-"

"Completely ingenious is the word I believe you're looking for," five creepy echoed across the room. As sector V turned their heads so fast they felt sure they had whiplash to the source of the familiar voices, their fears were confirmed. The Delightful Children stood in the doorway; their normally emotionless glassy blue eyes alight with malice and superiority. As they stepped into the vast chamber, which had lit itself up brightly with candles that seemed to have appeared from nowhere, numbuh five felt her heart do a back flip as she watched her so-called ex-boyfriend make his way into the room. At once the indignant voices of numbuhs one three and four blended together and ricocheted off the bare walls, making their ranting rather incoherent. The Delightful Children merely watched in amusement at the sight of their enemies sounding so confused and furious, while the fake numbuh 105 stood and studied his nails intently. Eventually, the racket from numbuh three and four died down just enough for numbuh one's annoyed questions to be heard.

"You delightfuls were behind it the whole time? But how- when- who is _he _then?" The bewildered leader asked, pointing his finger at the boy whom he'd thought of as a team member.

"This, Nigel, is Aaron. He's a spy who was quite willing to help bring an end to you pesky Kids Next Door. For a small fee of course." The Delightful Children explained, evil smiles breaking out simultaneously on their pale faces. "Now as to how we managed to hack into your stupid computer systems and tricked you all into believing the data was telling the truth about Aaron here being one of your own operatives… well, let's just say money goes a long way with some of the top adult computer technicians in the country when you need them to do your dirty work for you." It took sector V quite a while for this information to sink in. What was running through their thoughts exactly? Well for numbuh one: "_This is disastrous! No one outside the Kids Next Door should be able to break into the super computer's global network branch! _(A/N yes ok I apologize if that made no sense I'm not good at making up all that weird technical information stuff ok?)_ This means someone inside the Kids Next Door is working for the adults! This is terrible!_" For numbuh three: "_Oh no this is terrible! I might not make it home in time for the Friday Super Special Rainbow Monkeys Super Special Fun Time Variety four-hour marathon! I haven't even put a tape in! Oh no we have to get out of here NOW!_" For numbuh four: "_Man this is not good! Those delightful dorks moight have actually beaten us! Well oi aint goin without a fight! Oi'm gonna give that Aaron dork a piece of my mind!_" And for numbuh five: "_Oh man numbuh five, look what you've gotten yourself into now girl! Why did I ever trust that jerk! Nnumbuh two we need you more than ever! Please come on! I'm so sorry I didn't just tell you how I felt earlier on!_"

Meanwhile, numbuh two was flying a "borrowed" ship as fast as it would go back down to earth. He could barely see any stars or asteroids or much of anything else flying past him, and he barely noticed he'd just broken through the atmosphere of the Earth, all he was concentrating on was getting back down to the tree house before anything happened to his friends.

A few minutes later he was detaching a parachute that had activated when the badly landed ship had ejected him before bursting into flames and sprinting as fast as his podgy stumpy little legs would permit him. Yet as he practically dived through the open door of the tree house's living room the deadly silence already told him he was too late.

"Guys?" He yelled, determined not to see the truth of the situation. "It's me! Numbuh two! I'm back!" He began making his way across the room, past numbuh four's unfinished game of wrestlemania III, past the pile of rainbow monkeys sprawled untidily on the couch, past numbuh five's open magazine, and stopped abruptly in front of the super computer, who's screen, although crackling from an ended transmission, had not been turned off; something numbuh one would never allow if he could help it. Sighing, numbuh two decided to let the awful truth sink in; his friends had already gone. Where? He had absolutely NO idea.

**Ok and let's stop there lol. So yes mistress of weirdness you were right, the Delightfuls did send him, how original was this plot:p Anyways, I think the next one will be the last chapter (phew! sigh the relieved critics and 1x5 fans) so I'll try and make it interesting! Please R n R people! xoxox**


End file.
